Your my Little Bird, No Matter what Happens Season 1
by DeadMasterLuver
Summary: MOVED TO: A Friendship This Strong Is Hard To Keep Going
1. Chapter 1

_** watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=WB7OAzozdm4 This video inspired me to make this fanfic. c: Thanks AplusStudent78! :D**_

_** I have no credit on the series of the anime, not even the video above. Enjoy this fanfic! ;3 I took lots of time on this!**_

_BRIIIING!_

"Ugh!" Yomi groaned, the beep of her alarm clock annoying the heck out of her. She turned to her other side, tossing the blanket over her head. Still, the alarm continued to try and wake the sleepy girl up. "Fine!" The cranky girl slammed a fist on the SLEEP button. She sat up, her hair messy from her tossing and turning in her slumber.

She stared at the usual, green walls, windows, a desk and other stuff in her bedroom. She got up and walked to her dresser. She got out her uniform for school. Her emerald optics sparkled. This was her old uniform, from her old school, where she met Mato. A smile crept across her face, remembering the usually excited girl that she always met at the-

She looked at the clock. "CRAP!" She must've been day dreaming about Mato for fifteen minutes! She changed into her newer uniform, and raced out. Her shoes clicked on the pavement as she raced to meet up with her friend. Sure enough, the girl that she was friends with was already there. "Hey! I'm sorry I'm late!"

Mato looked over at her panting little bird. "Oh, it's okay, Yomi!" She walked to her little bird, placing a caring hand on Yomi's arm. She beamed. "Were you waiting long?" Panted smiling Yomi.

"No, no! Not long at all!" Mato squeezed Yomi's arm gently. "I just got here five minutes ago!" Yomi smiled, and soon enough they were walking to the train station. Yomi was smiling widely, always happy when she gets a chance to be with Mato, alone.

They soon were walking to the school building, their optics sparkling.

**_~Okay, I'll cut to the chase here. I'll get to where Yomi meets Yuu.~_**

Yomi stood in the hallway, waiting for her friend. Mato was taking an unusually long time, which has never taken place. "Hey, Yomi!"

The girl looked over, to see Mato and another girl. "I want you to meet someone!" Yomi blinked, suspicious about this shorter girl.

_**I'll keep you wondering what happens next right here. ewe**_

_** "You are my little bird, Yomi. I'll never leave you..."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Hi again! :D I've been getting Reviews on how short my first Chapter was. I'm sorry for the mess up._**

**_ It's just that I have 4 hours to be on my computer, not including the time for supper/dinner. c:_**

**_ Anyways, I'm giving you a longer Chapter this time, way longer than my first._**

**_ So, enjoy! ***I do NOT own the BRS series. This was made by Huke, or whoever.***_**

**_ ..._**

_Another friend..._

Yomi blinks, staring at the beaming young girl, with light brown hair. She could already feel Dead Master's greedy claws envolope her soul. "Uhm, Hi." She sounded like she felt, which made Mato frown."Yomi...what's wrong?"

The new girl beamed larger. "Names Yuu! Koutari Yuu! Not as in yourself, but as in Y-U-U!" She giggles. Yomi blinks once more. This was wasting her and Mato's hang out time.

"Right...uhm..." Yomi peered at Mato, who was frowning deeply, staring at Yomi with fierce worry. The bell rings. _Great, just great! No time for Mato!_

She felt her arms tense as she turned to her classroom. "Yomi!" Mato calls after her as Yomi opens the classroom door. Mato gasped, seeing a bit of depression in Yomi's emerald optics. Yomi shut the door, walking to her desk. Gym was close.

...

Wind flows by a warrior, the pale girls neon blue optics staring into the distance. She heaved a sigh, grasping her rock cannon hard. She had just fought Black Gold Saw, who seemed not real pleased with how she fought. Rock rolled her eyes. Gold Saw always had that expression.

_Hmm, looks like I'm needed soon. Well, let's not fret now. It's gonna happen a little later._

Neon green optics stared down a deep green corridor, nothing showing movement. The only sound in the hallway was the tap of her scythe, and the moaning of her black skulls, with glowing neon green eye holes and mouths.

Dead Master could feel the stinge of jealousy in her other self, making her greedy. **_Don't worry, Yomi. Your stinge of jealousy is gonna be gone soon enough. You are going to be MINE._**

_..._

**_Don't worry, Yomi. Your stinge of jealousy is gonna be gone soon enough. You are going to be MINE._** Yomi knew that voice.

Stress filled her as she got hit in the face with a volleyball. "Ow..." She mutters.

"Yoomi!" The coach called, catching Mato's attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Yomi mutters, rubbing where the ball hit. She narrowed her eyes and went back to playing. Once she was done, she walked to the bench where Mato would meet her. But, there was a guest.

_Koutari Yuu..._

The two were chatting, waiting for Yomi. They were talking about basketball, which Mato always spoke to her about. She narrowed her eyes, heaving a sigh, catching their attention. "Ah, Yomi!" Mato got up and ran to her friend. Yomi felt the sting of Dead Master's greedy claws get tighter as her jealousy increased.

Soon they were walking to the train station, Mato and Yuu still talking. Yomi lingered behind, watching the concrete. _Why...?_ She narrowed her eyes more, clenching fists. _Me and Mato are good friends, alone. I like being with Yuu, but she takes Mato away...Mato...why...?_

Mato looked back at Yomi. "Hm, Yomi...?"

Yomi didn't listen. Her arms ached from Dead Master's greedyness. "Yomi!"

"Mm." She hmmed. She wasn't paying attention. She looked up at Mato for a second, then looked down. Mato watched Yomi with worry.

"Yomi..."

_**Yomi. Don't listen. She'll just abandon you over and over again. Come with me. I'll help you.**_

__Yomi stopped, making Mato and Yuu stop as well. "Yomi?" Mato squeaks.

"I'll take a shortcut." Was all she could bear to say as she turned away, walking down into the grass.

"Yomi! Why?"

_Why why why. That's all she ever asks. _

_** Exactly.**_

__Yomi kept walking. She ignored it when Mato called after her. She just kept walking. Her emerald optics stared before her. She stopped when Mato finally chased after and linked her cold hand in Yomi's warm one.

"Yomi! Please, walk with us! If you want to talk-"

"No." Snarls Yomi. Mato tightened her grip on Yomi's warm hand. "W-What?"

"I said no." Yomi looked back at Mato. "I'll give you some peace to talk with Koutari." Yomi walks off again, Mato started to cry as Yomi's hand slips out of hers.

"Yomi..." She squeaks, watching Yomi's silhouette disappear.

...

_**Long? ewe **_

_** I'll do a double chapter today. I feel like typing stories. owo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Hullo! :D _**

**_ As you can now tell, I submit chapters daily :D_**

**_ ..._**

Mato sat in her room, sniffing and sometimes sobbing because of the incident earlier. She has been thinking about it ever since. "Why...why would Yomi...why would Yomi do that...?" Was all she repeated, with a squeaky tone. Tears stung her eyes.

She hugged her knees tighter. _Why...? Yomi isn't like that...she's the opposite..._

She gasped from the crying. "Would...would...would Y-Yomi...be at...school tomorrow...?" She sobbed. She would just have to see. _I hope...or...I'm not gonna be happy..._

_..._

Yomi laid on the couch, staring at a blank text message. _Should I...apologize?_

She narrows her emerald optics, and started to type.

_**I'm sorry.**_

She sent the text, and tossed onto her back, keeping her phone tight onto her chest. She heaved a sigh. _ Mato...please...forgive me...it was my mist-_

_ BRIIIIING!_

Yomi shot her phone up, reading Mato's reply.

_**It's okay, Yomi. It'll be fine. I will pay more attention to you, I**_**_ promise._**

_She promises..._ She tightened her grip on her cellphone. She calls Mato right away, getting an instant answer.

**"Yomi...?"**

She could sense the extreme worry that was in Mato's voice.

_"Mato! I'm **SO SORRY!** I didn't mean to **hurt you!** I guess I was **too JEALOUS **to notice **our link into our friendship! **I'm **SO SORRY!"** _Yomi burst into a fit of tears, leaving the other end silent.

...

Mato sat in astonishment. _Yomi...was...JEALOUS...?!_

"J-Jealous of w-who?" She squeaked into the cell. She was shocked at the response.

_**"Koutari**_ _**Yuu."**_

** "KOUTARI?!"** She stared at her cellphone charm. _Why Koutari? She's so nice..._

_**"I understand your shock. I was at first, too. But I have a good reason for it. Ever since you made me see her, I always knew you would slip out of your promise of forever alone friendship. And, it actually was broken. I can't BELIEVE I BELIEVED THAT YOU WOULD KEEP IT. You...you are too energetic in getting new friends...but I'm the opposite. I have no friends...besides you. Your my only friend...Kagari's only a cousin, not anything out of my family. She's not considered as a FRIEND. YOUR the only one considered as a FRIEND. Every time I see you and Koutari, somebodies greedy claws hold onto me, to try to bring me into her world! But, you know what I want? I WANT TO BE WITH YOU. Only if you would just keep a simple PROMISE!"**_

Mato's blue optics sparkled with tears.

_"Yomi..."_ She stared at the carpet with shocked eyes.

**_"Why...why can't you keep a promise? It breaks my heart when I'm left in the dust, behind you chattermouths! Geez, I bet other friends I would've had would be...would be...better. I-I wish you could stick to your studies. I WISH YOU CAN BE MINE, FOREVER. But it looks like it isn't going to happen, since Strength-...Koutari is in your attention now. And you know who I'VE got now? Kagari. That idiotic bastard who tries to keep me as her puppet. A silly PUPPET. You know that NEEDLED HEART that was on my chest? The very MAKER of that IS ALL I'VE GOT LEFT. I also have a fighter. Another one in another world. I hope you have another self also, because that's how you'll EVER get contact with me, whatsoever."_**

Yomi hangs up. Mato's hands tremble at Yomi's burst. She sobbed, digging her head in her hands.

**_What have I done...?_**

...


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Lonewolf68, I'm glad I brighten your day. ;u;_**

**_ ... _**

Yomi sat in her room, thinking of what she had just said to Mato. _I must've hurt her. Maybe I can meet her..._

_ **Meet me at the**__** hill.**_

She got up, in her PJ's. She raced out, barefoot. Her feet started getting sore, but she didn't care. Tears flew behind her as she ran, anxious to say an apology. Her emerald optics sparkled. Her phone vibrated, making her stop at their usual corner.

_**Okay.**_

"Mato..." She choked. A rock tore a scar in the pad of her foot, making her scream a little as she continued running. When she reached the stairs, she raced up. She stubbed her big toe while climbing up the first step, making her cry harder. Blood was left on the stairs as she continued running up. She saw Mato.

She raced forward, slamming her hands around her friend. "Wha-Yomi...?" That was all Mato could bear to say. She saw the blood on her barefeet. "Y-Yomi...w-why didn't you wear s-shoes?" Yomi sobbed on Mato's shoulder.

_**"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm REALLY** **sorry!"**_ Yomi sobs. **_"I shouldn't have called you! None of this would've happened! Matooo...!"_** She squeezed Mato harder, who was astonished and extremely worried.

"Yomi...shh...it's okay..."

**_"Please! Forgive me! I shouldn't have done__ anything!"_** She choked, bringing Mato close.

"

"Yomi...my little bird...shh...it's okay...I forgive yo-"

_**"THANK** **YOU!"**_ Yomi nudged into Mato, falling to her knees. Mato kneeled down, bringing Yomi close. "Shh...Yomi...it's going to be okay...I just need to get you washed up..."

Mato was soon carrying Yomi to her house, Yomi cuddling into Mato's cold self. Mato reached her houses door, fumbling for the house keys. "Dangit." She finally found her keys and unlocked the door. "Don't Yomi...I'll help you..." Yomi clenched Mato's shirt. Mato smiled worriedly and walked in.

She walked straight to her room, and put Yomi down into a sitting position. Yomi watched with sparkling eyes as Mato took out a pair of her underwear, PJ's, and...**a bra.**

"You don't mind wearing my clothes, do you?" Mato assorted the clothing.

"U-Uhm, no." Yomi blinked. Mato smiled.

"That's good. I don't want you walking home alone in the cold, so you'll be sleeping over, kay?"

"O-Okay." Yomi was smiling mentally. Mato picked Yomi up again, bringing her to the bathroom. "I can walk, ya know. It's just a cut."

"It isn't just a cut. It can get infected." Mato set Yomi on the toilet. She turned on the warm water, and waited till it got to a good temperature.

"I-I know we're just friend and all...but..." Mato looked at Yomi, who was staring at her with a smile. "I-I wanna h-help...you...Yomi...?" Yomi gets up and wraps her arms around her friends waist. "Okay." Was all she said. Both wore a blush, but they kept silent.

Once the temperature was right for both of them, she let the water fill the tub. Mato sat down on the edge of the sink, silent. Yomi sat at the edge of the tub, also silent. The tub was filled. "U-Uhm, Yomi, If you don't wanna see me naked-"

"It'll be okay." Yomi interrupted, nervous. She fumbled with her fingers.

...

Rock walked up to Dead Master's castle. She kicked the doors open, not seeing her in her throne. _Hmmf._

_**"**_

She walked through the castle. _Where are you, Dead?_

She then saw her in a corner, holding a small child. Rock stared in silence. Dead held the hooded child with a great intensity of care, her dress and bra strap laid on her side. The child sucked on Dead's being, completely unaware of the warrior who was shocked.

"Dead?"

Dead flinched, looking up at Rock. Blue and Green clashed, like two worlds colliding. Dead put the child down, adjusted her dress, and shot up. She clenched Rock's jacket collar. _**"What are you doing here?"**_

"I-I was just-"

"Being a stalker."

"No. I was-"

"Shocked."

"NO."

Dead smirked. _That smirk..._ Rock loved that smirk of hers.

...

**_Little romantic xD_**


End file.
